Junto a ti siempre
by lanenisita
Summary: Dos jóvenes se conocen bajo las peores circunstancias. Se amaron con la misma fuerza que su enfermedad los golpeaba. Pero siempre hay un final feliz... el final en la alameda


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta pequeña historia.

**NOTA:** ¡Hola! Ustedes deben estar diciendo ¿Qué es esto? Pues antes de irme de vacaciones mi mente gritaba esta historia y mis dedos colaboraron para que pudiera sacarla rápidamente. Es una idea que me moría por escribir. Quizás necesiten un par de pañuelos. Espero la disfruten…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Junto a ti…siempre<strong>_

_**Canción que inspiró este one shot:**__ Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol_

"_Necesito tu compañía y me alegra saber que estás cerca..."_

_Paulo Coelho_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– No fue tan malo como lo esperaba – susurró aquel joven con una voz cálida y aterciopelada, con la misma voz que la muchacha recordaba. Ella asintió despacio y tomando de su mano le sonrió.

– Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver – Esta vez fue su turno de asentir mientras se perdía por unos segundos eternos en la mirada chocolate de la joven. Tenía el mismo brillo que hace exactamente un año, el día que su vida cambió.

– Cumplí mi promesa… luché hasta el final – susurró mientras caminaban por algo parecido a una alameda. Ella soltó una risita graciosa y acarició el cabello cobrizo del joven. Ella jamás conoció aquellas hebras indomables pero ahora que podía verlas no se iba a limitar solo con admirarlas, debía también tocarlas, sentirlas. Y es que después de seis largos meses de espera, al fin el amor de su vida había vuelto. _Pero esta vez… a un lugar diferente._

– Es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas – dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha.

– No hay más dolor, ni lágrimas. Al fin somos solo dos Isabella – se detuvo el joven y acarició la mejilla de Bella, de su Bella… Aquella mejilla que tanto adoraba ver sonrojar.

– Al fin, tu y yo, Edward… Te amo – susurró muy despacito. El muchacho de apenas 19 años la abrazó con fuerza ahora que sabía que nada le haría daño.

– Yo te amo más, Bella – musitó antes de darle un casto beso a la hermosa joven de 19 años también y quien fue su novia por 6 meses.

Caminaron por la alameda por mucho tiempo, por ratos solo tomados de la mano disfrutaban del silencio y la paz del lugar, y otros ratos hablaban de muchas cosas y reían tranquilos… al fin volvían a ser felices.

– Sé que no te rendiste Edward, que luchaste. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – confesó Isabella casi en un susurro.

– Lo sé, siempre te sentí cerca. Era como si nunca te hubieses ido de mi lado – Edward apretó la mano de su Bella. Ella solo asintió.

– Nunca me fui amor, nunca me fui – respondió con una mirada tierna.

– Tengo muchas fotos, visité muchos lugares – dijo él caminando nuevamente por el sendero de la alameda.

– He visto algunas, pero prefiero que me cuentes como fue la experiencia. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando me fui?

– Creo que prefiero contarte desde inicio ¿Cómo me sentí cuando te conocí? – ella asintió con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro de porcelana.

– Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar esa historia – Edward sonrió mientras la invitaba a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol. Se acomodaron muy juntos, él la abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda mientras susurraba a su oído una historia que ella conocía muy bien.

_La historia del día que ambos se conocieron, siendo pacientes del área de oncología del hospital de Chicago._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Un año atrás…_

Los gritos que se escuchaban en la habitación 454 del cuarto piso del hospital de Chicago tenían nerviosas a más de una enfermera.

– Es tu turno Tanya, yo no regreso ni loca – dijo una mujer de corta estatura mientras cerraba una historia clínica y la dejaba sobre el mesón al alcance del Dr. Parker.

– Yo fui hace una hora, y no me fue muy bien que digamos, Jessica. Tú no has ido en toda la mañana – respondió la joven enfermera mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba unas jeringas para entregárselas a su compañera.

– Está hecho un energúmeno, en todo este mes de tratamiento jamás se había puesto así – habló Jessica casi en un susurro.

– Recibió malas noticias la tarde de ayer. Su madre al parecer le había escondido las cartas de negativa de tres universidades y eso lo deprimió mucho. Su sueño era ser médico como su padre.

– Pobre Dr. Cullen, ser un respetado galeno y que tu hijo muera sin poder hacer nada – negó de manera triste la mujer.

– ¿Qué más se puede hacer Jessica? Sabes que el cáncer ataca sin piedad sin importar destruir los sueños de las personas – Ambas mujeres asintieron despacio y se quedaron calladas por unos minutos. Cuando un nuevo grito se escuchó desde la tan temible habitación, Jessica se apresuró a caminar hasta allí.

– Buenos días, Edward – le dijo Jessica con temor mientras entraba a la habitación – Buenos días, Sra. Cullen.

La mujer, de cabellos del color de caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón le sonrió levemente y se puso de pie para caminar hasta la posición de Jessica.

– Se siente muy mal, la quimioterapia ha subido de dosis desde hace dos días y no puede dejar de vomitar – susurró Esme con voz quebrantada.

– El Dr. Parker dijo que necesitaba un tratamiento más agresivo, Sra. Cullen. Él es fuerte y joven y sabemos que va a aguantar, pero debe poner de su parte – le respondió Jessica mientras preparaba una jeringa para inyectar medicina en el suero al que estaba conectado a Edward – Quisiera ayudarlo con medicina paliativa, pero es muy pronto para ello.

– Todo esto es inútil, deberían desconectarme y dejarme morir – masculló molesto Edward mientras se hundía en una de las almohadas de la que había sido su cama durante el último mes.

– Cariño, – le habló su madre de manera suave – No digas esas cosas, eres un luchador y vas a salir de esta.

– Mamá, tengo cáncer. Linfoma no Hodgkin agresivo de grado intermedio según reza mi historia médica. ¿En serio crees que voy a salir de ésta? – preguntó a su madre quien lo miraba de manera abatida.

– No sólo lo creo, Edward, estoy segura que así será. Tu vida recién empieza y…– él negó con fuerza.

– Mi vida no empieza mamá, mi vida está acabando y nadie puede hacer nada por ello – fueron sus últimas palabras antes dejar su mirada vagar por largo rato.

Su madre, en silencio, botó unas cuantas lágrimas al escuchar el pesimismo de su hijo. Su Edward, su pequeño bebé de escasos 19 años había sido diagnosticado de cáncer linfático hace apenas 6 semanas. Aquello fue un golpe durísimo para su familia. Su hermana Alice, dos años menor a él, no paraba de llorar todo el tiempo. Su padre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, tampoco podía salir del estupor que aquella sorprendente noticia le había causado. Y su madre, quien pacientemente estaba con él todo el día en el hospital, se sentía atada de pies y manos al ser testigo del rápido desmejoramiento en la salud de su pequeño Edward.

Atrás había quedado aquella mirada profundamente verde que tanto alegraba su vida, ahora en su reemplazo había dos esmeraldas apagadas que sin brillo aparecían cuando él no estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas de la quimioterapia. Su cabello, aquel almiar cobrizo que nadie pudo domar jamás, tampoco existía ya. En las dos primeras semanas de tratamiento paulatinamente empezó a caersele. Primero era en la almohada cuando dormía, luego en el cepillo cuando se peinaba, después en el baño cuando se bañaba, y al final cuando apenas su madre pasaba una mano por su cabeza para consolarlo y darle ánimo diciendo que todo estaría bien.

El color blanco de su piel se volvió un tanto amarillo, producto de la falta de sol y de los medicamentos. Dormía todo el tiempo y los minutos que estaba despierto solo pasaba gritando y vociferando que quería morir, que nada valía la pena ya. No comía tampoco, sus bandejas de comida regresaban intactas a la cocina del hospital. Nada lo animaba, nada lo sacaba del hoyo de desolación en que se había hundido…_nada, hasta que llegó ella._

La conoció esa misma tarde, casi por accidente. Su madre debía ir al banco y a hacer las compras de supermercado y lo había dejado solo por un par de horas. Esme, tan precavida y cauta como siempre, dejó a Tanya encargada del bienestar de su niño. Le pidió que lo chequeara de vez en cuando y que acomodara sus almohadas cada que él lo necesite.

Pero la joven enfermera no podía estar vigilante a cada movimiento del joven Edward Cullen, ella era la única enfermera en el turno ya que Jessica se había sentido mal y la excusaron para que vaya a descansar a casa. Tanya se sentía agobiada, tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. Para verificar que todo anduviese bien entre los otros pacientes del piso, fue a dar una vuelta de chequeo por cada habitación descuidando de esta manera al joven Cullen.

Edward, quien estaba profundamente dormido, se levantó de un momento a otro debido a las nauseas que sintió repentinamente. Estiró su mano para alcanzar el recipiente para vomitar, pero no lo alcanzó ya que estaba muy lejos de él. Se empujó hasta el extremo de la cama e intentó nuevamente alcanzar el recipiente pero no pudo.

– ¡Maldita sea! – gritó con fuerza intentando nuevamente estirar su brazo. Sintió que casi podía tocar el metal frío del recipiente cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la cama. Un golpe seco se escuchó cuando su cuerpo rebotó en el piso de la habitación. Un fuerte grito de dolor e impotencia fue todo lo que pudo salir de su garganta. No se inmutó en pedir ayuda ¿Para qué habría de hacerlo si nadie era capaz de quitarle esa horrenda enfermedad que sin merecerla lo destruía cada día más? ¿Pedir ayuda? Era un tanto inútil a esas alturas…

Intentó reprimir las arcadas que le sobrevinieron más no fue capaz. Un vómito seco inundó su sistema y no resistiendo más el sabor de la bilis en su boca lo botó mientras yacía en el suelo. Tosió con fuerza mientras seguía vomitando y unas cuantas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. En ese momento deseó la muerte, deseó que algún ser superior escuchara su súplica y se lo llevara de allí. Pero aquello no sucedió, en su lugar aquel ser superior envió a un ángel para que lo ayudara no sólo a levantarse del suelo, sino también a levantarse en la vida.

Un ángel de ojos chocolates, un ángel que conocía muy bien la situación del joven rendido en el suelo ya que ella también padecía de lo mismo. _Cáncer…_el mismo que sin misericordia estaba apagando la vida de la joven Isabella Swan de apenas 19 años.

– Shhh, ya pasará – Edward sintió una mano cálida acariciar su brazo despacio ¿Quién era aquella mujer que le daba aliento cuando todo parecía perdido? Quizás una nueva enfermera, una de esas nuevas ilusas que parecen salidas de un capítulo del Dr. Phill.

Cuando sintió que ya no tenía nada más que vomitar y que las nauseas se habían calmado un poco se atrevió a alzar la cabeza y dirigir la mirada a la mujer que lo estaba reconfortando en sus momentos de mayor debilidad y dolor. Lo que vio le sorprendió, aquella mujer no era una enfermera, tampoco parecía una doctora…_Aquella mujer era una paciente, una igual a él._

Su mirada era hermosa y sincera, era de un color chocolate intenso, de esos chocolates que su madre preparaba cuando deseaba subirle el ánimo. Su rostro, tan pálido como el suyo parecía ser la más fina y delicada seda. Tenía unas ligeras bolsas debajo de los ojos, pero no por ello su rostro dejaba de ser hermoso. Lo poco que quedaba de su cabello dejaba entrever que había sido una hermosa melena café con ciertos reflejos rojizos además de tener rizos en sus puntas.

Usaba una bata verde muy horrenda, muy parecida a la suya. Su piel era muy suave, y sus manos eran al extremo delicadas. En una de ellas sostenía su suero mientras que la otra, que era la que lo acariciaba y consolaba despacio, una pulsera con información rezaba_: Isabella Swan, 19 años, paciente de cáncer pancreático._

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – se aventuró a preguntarle. Edward asintió despacio – Voy a pedirle a la enfermera que venga a ayudarte. No te muevas, por favor – le susurró mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. En cuestión de segundos sintió unos pasos que corriendo llegaron a auxiliarlo, pero cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada una mujer vestida de blanco era quien estaba presta a asistirlo, no estaba con ella aquel ángel de ojos cafés que lo alentó y ayudó.

Después de limpiarlo y acomodarlo nuevamente en su cama, Tanya esperó que Edward volviese a quedarse dormido. Sintió que le había fallado terriblemente a Esme y no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que ella volviese. En sueños escuchó que Edward balbuceaba el nombre de una mujer, pero no pudo distinguir bien quién era aquella dama que en sueños se había colado en la mente del joven Cullen.

Cuando Esme volvió, Tanya le relató el penoso suceso pidiéndole disculpas cada tres oraciones pronunciadas. Esme le regaló una sonrisa leve y después de decirle que la entendía le pidió que la dejara sola con su hijo.

Edward se levantó unas tres horas después. Sintió que había dormido como un bebé, como no lo había hecho en todo ese maldito mes en el hospital. Su madre se sorprendió al escuchar que su hijo mencionó tener hambre y que, al llegar su bandeja de comida, hizo desaparecer su contenido en cuestión de segundos.

– Me contaron lo que sucedió cariño. Lo siento tanto… No volverá a pasar – susurró su madre mientras acariciaba su mano.

– ¿Entonces fue real? – preguntó algo confundido Edward.

– ¿Qué cosa fue real Edward? – respondió con otra pregunta su madre.

– Lo que pasó, la caída… ¿Eso fue real? – inquirió.

– Sí, mi cielo, eso pasó hace unas horas. ¿Por qué preguntas si fue real? – su madre confundida sacudía la cabeza al no entender las preguntas de su hijo. ¿Acaso la quimioterapia estaba teniendo consecuencias para su memoria?

– Porque vi un ángel, y creí que estaba soñando – respondió en un susurro. Su madre acarició nuevamente su mano y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Esme se hinché de orgullo. No lo había visto sonreír en semanas y ahora, en una sola tarde aquello había cambiado.

– Necesito saber quién es ella, mamá – le dijo Edward a Esme unos minutos después – Debo saber dónde está y agradecerle lo que hizo.

– No sé de quién me hablas, cariño – respondió con duda Esme.

– Isabella Swan, 19 años, paciente de cáncer pancreático – repitió la leyenda de la pulsera de la joven – Ella fue la que me ayudó mamá, ella fue el ángel y necesito saber donde está ella… saber que es real.

– Cariño, yo no sé…– Edward negó despacio y estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su mano.

– Búscala mamá… y ayúdame, ayúdame a vivir – su madre, con lagrimas en los ojos asintió despacio.

A sus 19 años Edward Anthony Cullen no había experimentado lo que era amor de una mujer. Había visto el amor a través de la mirada cariñosa de sus padres, o de los gestos de su hermana…pero no era lo mismo. Su corazón jamás se había saltado dos latidos, o mariposas habían revoloteado en su estomago. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera todo esto solo con haber visto a aquella joven unos minutos? ¿Cómo era posible que él se estuviese enamorando de otra persona condenada a muerte igual a él? ¿Cómo era posible?...

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron en la ventana de Edward obligándolo así a abrir los ojos al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue sonreír. Su madre le había prometido darle noticias sobre la joven y él esperaba de todo corazón que las noticias llegaran pronto para poder acercarse a ella y volver a perderse en su mirada eterna.

– No estabas soñando, cariño – le susurró su madre un poco después del medio día, él se había quedado dormido a la espera de noticias y con la tenue voz de su madre abrió de inmediato los ojos – Isabella Swan sí existe, está hospitalizada en este piso.

De inmediato una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Cullen. Sentía que los músculos de la cara luego le dolerían por el esfuerzo, pero no le importó en ese momento. No estaba loco, no lo había soñado. Un ángel lo había auxiliado aquella tarde… ¿Vendría también aquel ángel a salvarlo de la muerte?

– Debo verla – comentó mientras se incorporaba lentamente y se sentaba en la cama – Necesito que compres una flores por mí y que las envíes a su habitación. Necesito bañarme también, mamá, debo oler bien cuando la vea.

– Cariño…– Esme tomó la mano de su hijo y la acarició – La situación de Isabella es un tanto complicada. Su hermano Emmett me comentó que ella no desea ver a nadie. No sale de su cama y su ánimo no es el mejor.

– Pero… ella…– balbuceó nervioso Edward – Ella… salió de su habitación ayer, ella estuvo aquí.

– Sí, mi niño, ella salió un minuto a la estación de enfermeras para avisar que su suero se estaba terminando. Su hermano la había dejado sola unos minutos para bajar a la cafetería por lo que ella se vio obligada a salir de la cama. Al parecer escuchó tu grito y se acercó a verificar si todo estaba bien. En cuanto llamó a la enfermera volvió a su habitación.

– Mamá, debo verla. Tengo que agradecerle por lo que hizo – masculló Edward pasando una mano por su cabeza, la que de haber tenido cabello, los estuviera sujetando con rabia hasta que le doliese – Debo al menos intentarlo…

– Cariño, no quisiera que…– Edward negó interrumpiendo de esta manera la objeción de su manera.

– Mamá, tú no sabes lo que es vivir con cáncer. No saber si al día siguiente vas a despertar… y necesito estar en paz y verla por última vez. Llévame a verla – pidió en una súplica con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Su madre asintió despacio e hizo lo que su hijo le pidió. Lo ayudó a tomar una ducha, pidió a una florería cercana un bouquet de margaritas y fresias; y caminando muy despacio, lo llevó hasta la habitación 431, la habitación de Isabella Swan.

Al llegar tocaron la puerta, unos minutos después una mujer rubia y muy hermosa abría la puerta. Tenía una mirada azul muy linda, pero a la vez muy apagada. Miró algo confundida a los recién llegados y preguntó quienes eran y que querían.

– Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – se presentó Edward de manera cortes – Y vine a visitar un momento a Isabella.

– Ella no recibe visitas – dijo en un susurro triste la mujer. Casi de inmediato un hombre muy grande se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la acercó a él.

– Hola, Sra. Cullen – saludó él – Debo suponer que él es su hijo.

– Hola, Emmett, sí,… él es Edward. Vino a visitar a Isabella – confesó Esme.

– Cariño – habló despacio la rubia – ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– Rose, él es Edward… la salvación de Isabella – le respondió esperanzado Emmett a su novia – He hablado con ella hace unos minutos, Isabella también desea verte Edward – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hablaba al joven Cullen que nervioso jugueteaba con las rosas que llevaba en su mano.

Emmett lo llevó al interior de la habitación, la misma que era muy parecida a la suya, tétricamente blanca y espaciosa. Divisó rápidamente la cama sobre la cual yacía el cuerpo frágil de la muchacha de los ojos cafés. Ella estaba despierta, y al escuchar unos pasos rápidamente volteó a ver quien estaba en su habitación. Al ver unos ojos verdes que de lejos la miraban curiosos, dibujó en su rostro una sencilla sonrisa.

– Vamos a dejarlos solos unos minutos. Creo que Esme y Rosalie necesitan un café – habló con cautela Emmett. Su hermana asintió levemente.

– Muchas gracias. – le susurró Edward antes de que Emmett se retirara del todo. Con precaución y dando pequeños pasos, Edward se acercó hasta la cama.

– No sé si te gusten, pero pensé que te podían animar – dijo mientras le enseñaba las flores.

– Son hermosas – habló Isabella en un susurro. Su voz, algo pastosa a causa de la somnolencia, le pareció hermosa a Edward. Era el mejor sonido que había escuchado en su vida, y vaya que él sabía de sonidos. Tocaba el piano desde los 8 años y en todos sus años de práctica jamás había escuchado un sonido tan perfecto y armonioso como la voz de Isabella. Era un sonido nuevo, era el sonido de la esperanza…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Se sonreían de vez en cuando haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen de vergüenza. Y es que al igual que Edward, Isabella tampoco había conocido eso que llamaban amor. Sus padres habían muerto cuando era ella apenas una bebé dejando a su hermano Emmett y a ella en la orfandad. Sue y Harry, amigos de sus padres los cuidaron como si fuesen sus hijos en una humilde vivienda de la población de Forks, Washington. Pero al cumplir la edad de 21 años Emmett tomó la decisión de llevarse a vivir a su hermana a la gran ciudad de Chicago, donde le habían ofrecido un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras continuaba sus estudios en la universidad de Chicago para ser arquitecto.

Tenían menos de 6 meses en la ciudad cuando se enteraron de la terrible noticia. Isabella, quien jamás presentó síntoma alguno, estaba siendo condenada a morir debido al cáncer al páncreas que tardíamente habían descubierto en su cuerpo. Varios órganos estaban comprometidos ya, y era cuestión de esperar. Quizás unas pocas semanas, quizás unos pocos años…la esperanza máxima de vida era 6 meses.

Fue por esto que ella se encerró en su mundo, no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con la novia de su hermano quien pacientemente pasaba todas las tardes por el hospital después de terminar sus clases en la universidad. Universidad a la que ella jamás asistiría para estudiar la carrera de sus sueños: Hotelería y Turismo.

Desde niña siempre le gustó ver en la tele el canal de los viajes, soñaba con pisar algún día Paris, o llegar a la Gran Muralla China, nadar con delfines en Los Cabos, y bailar samba en Río de Janeiro. En aquella cama de hospital, todos aquellos sueños fueron muriendo con el transcurrir de los días mientras gota a gota aquel suero al que estaba conectada dictaba su sentencia final: _la muerte._

– Gracias por lo de ayer. Edward Cullen es mi nombre… – se aventuró a hablar el joven. El corazón de la muchacha saltó inquieto al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada. Ella asintió solamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna debido a la emoción.

– Isabella Swan es el mío… – habló ella un rato después – ¿Cuál es tu condena?

– Cáncer linfático intermedio – respondió Edward sabiendo que ella se refería a su enfermedad – ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – fue su turno de preguntar.

– Lo suficiente – respondió de manera escueta – Y no sé cuánto tiempo más me quede, pero supongo que es poco.

– ¿Te dan el alta para irte a casa? – se atrevió a preguntar. Ella sonrió de manera triste y negó.

– Me queda poco tiempo de vida, Edward – susurró con su voz casi quebrada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella sabía cuál era su realidad, y a pesar de haberse acostumbrado no la aceptaba del todo.

– Shhh, ya pasará – repitió las palabras que el día de ayer la muchacha le había dicho, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que por sus mejillas rodaban.

– Solo me quedan seis meses de vida, Edward, cada segundo esta contado – volvió a hablar con voz rota.

– Entonces, vamos a hacer que cada segundo valga la pena – le susurró Edward mientras acariciaba su cálida mejilla.

Se despidieron unas horas después, Edward debía regresar a su cama por su medicina del tratamiento y Bella, como pidió que la llamase, debía dormir. Edward prometió volver al día siguiente, regresando a buscar de esta manera su corazón, el que había dejado bajo la custodia del ángel de ojos cafés.

Cumpliendo su promesa, la tarde siguiente volvió a la habitación de Bella quien sentada en la cama, lo esperaba emocionada. Compartieron un helado que Emmett les había conseguido en complicidad con Esme. Nuevamente pasaron horas hablando sobre lo que había sido sus vidas antes de encontrarse paradójicamente en el lugar donde las mismas terminarían. Prometió volver otra vez al día siguiente, y prometió seguir volviendo hasta el día que su último suspiro escape de su pecho.

Quizás ellos no se dieron cuenta pero los padres de Edward y el hermano de Bella si lo hicieron. Notaron rápidamente que ellos se estaban enamorando, sus caricias y miradas eternas así lo delataban. Esme vio en Isabella la esperanza que Edward no tenía, y Emmett vio en Edward la alegría que a Isabella se le había escapado.

Los últimos en darse cuenta que se habían enamorado fueron justamente los dos jóvenes en cuestión. Sabían que era algo fuerte lo que sentían por el otro, pero al no tener experiencia previa ¿Cómo sabían ellos que era amor?

– Eres hermosa – le susurró una tarde Edward a Bella quien lentamente abría los ojos.

– Sabes que no es así – masculló ella volteando a ver hacia la ventana – Soy un monstruo.

– Bella, mírame por favor – le rogó mientras acariciaba su rostro – Eres la mujer más bella, fuerte y luchadora que jamás he conocido – Ella despacio fue volteando su rostro hasta encontrarse con aquellas dos esmeraldas que últimamente brillaban intensas provocando en ella un deslumbramiento repentino.

– Lo dices por hacerme sentir mejor. No vale la pena el esfuerzo, Edward – ella intentó voltear nuevamente su rostro pero Edward la detuvo.

– No lo digo por lástima, Isabella, no la necesitas tampoco. Créeme cuando te digo que no lo hago por hacerte sentir mejor, lo digo porque lo siento… _lo digo porque te amo_ – le susurró al oído antes de dejar un beso en su sien. La muchacha sintió que su corazón latía desenfrenado, el joven cuya sonrisa había calentado su alma le había confesado que la amaba. Ella también lo amaba, en gran medida, quizás más que él a ella, pero aquel sentimiento estaba prohibido, sobre todo para una persona en su condición ¿Cómo se puede amar sabiendo que la muerte está cerca de arrebatarte la felicidad?

– No deberías amarme, Edward – respondió con voz rota ella – Tú tienes mejores probabilidades de vida que yo. No puedes enamorarte de una enferma terminal como yo.

– Muy tarde Bella, ya lo hice – dijo él despacito mientras se acercaba a ella. Acunando su rostro entre sus manos lentamente llevó sus labios a los ella para besarla como tantas noches atrás había anhelado. El roce suave de los labios de su amada le supo a gloria, sus labios sabían a chocolate y menta y no al asqueroso sabor de la medicina que ella se veía obligada a tomar para alargar su vida un poquito más. El beso duro apenas unos segundos, había sido el primer beso de ambos y ninguno supo cómo reaccionar por lo que lo dejaron así… _por ahora._

– Yo también te amo, Edward. No lo pude evitar… Yo también te amo – susurró la joven abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se encontró con la imagen de su amado que sonriente la miraba esperanzado.

En ese momento se enfrentaron a una difícil decisión. ¿Dejar pasar el sentimiento que desesperado tocaba la puerta de su corazón, o hacerle caso y vivir con intensidad aquel amor hasta que literalmente la muerte los separe? Ambos sabían la respuesta, la que sellaron con un nuevo beso, esta vez más cargado de ansia y esperanza, más cargado de profundo amor…

Comunicaron la decisión a sus respectivas familias. Esme, Carlisle y Alice no podían estar más felices de aquella noticia. Edward había recuperado la alegría, la esperanza y las ganas de vivir. Emmett y Rosalie por su parte también tomaron con regocijo aquella buena nueva. Isabella merecía ser feliz al menos por el resto de tiempo que le quedaba.

Las enfermeras estuvieron de acuerdo en trasladar a Edward a una habitación contigua a la de Bella ya que el tratamiento de Edward se hacía cada vez más agresivo y él se sentía más débil y cansado. En pocas ocasiones Bella visitó a Edward en su habitación, la última dosis de quimioterapia lo tenía sin levantar cabeza hace dos días y ella no soportaba más su ausencia así que armándose de valor caminó hasta la puerta vecina. Escuchó fuertes arcadas, iguales a las del día que conoció a su amado. Se apresuró a caminar al interior de su habitación y lo encontró solo, sentado en la cama vomitando. Acarició su brazo y su cabeza, consolándolo despacio.

– Shhh, ya pasará – susurró la que era su frase de consuelo mutuo.

– No deberías verme así – masculló con rabia Edward.

– No solo yo puedo ser débil en esto Edward, tu también estás enfermo y no podemos ocultar esa realidad – dijo mientras le retiraba el recipiente para vomitar.

– Feliz aniversario – le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su Bella, de su ángel.

– ¡Tres meses ya! – Respondió Isabella con un toque de alegría en su voz – El tiempo voló.

– Te dije que íbamos a hacer que cada segundo valiera la pena – le habló su amado al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama.

Aquella afirmación no estaba para nada alejada de la realidad, en aquellos tres meses de relación que los jóvenes habían vivido, habían hecho que cada segundo cuente como un momento eterno. No era mucho lo que podían hacer dentro del hospital, pero de vez en cuando salían a caminar por los jardines, o tomaban helado que las enfermeras les conseguían. Se leían libros mutuamente y escuchaban música clásica por las noches. Cada segundo era importante para ellos y había que hacer que valieran la pena.

A pesar de su frágil condición, no se podía dejar de lado que Edward y Bella eran jóvenes. Sus cuerpos aún cuando estaban bajo los efectos de las medicinas soltaban chispas de fuego cuando se tocaban de manera inocente o cuando un beso duraba más de lo necesario. Una vez incluso, de no haber entrado las enfermeras a la habitación de Bella, Edward hubiese avanzado un poco más en aquel apasionado beso que le estaba dando a su frágil amor. Estaba acariciando sus pechos muy lento con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pierna. Cuando se vieron al descubierto se separaron de inmediato y un avergonzado Edward regresó a su habitación de donde se había escapado.

Un cierto aire de tranquilidad se respiró por las siguientes semanas en los pasillos del hospital. El tratamiento de Edward continuaba con ciertos avances positivos mientras que los de Bella alargaban sus días un poquito más sin desmejorar su calidad de vida.

Aquella aparente calma era sólo el presagio de que lo que venía era lo peor. Edward lo supo sin querer mientras dormía junto a Bella en la habitación de su amada y el médico hablaba con un desconsolado Emmett.

– _Se que dijimos 6 meses Emmett, pero Isabella tiene metástasis en todo su sistema digestivo. No es mucho lo que podamos hacer. Lo siento – reconoció la voz del Dr. Parker, su médico._

– _¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó un quebrantado Emmett._

– _Dos semanas, quizás tres. Lo siento en verdad Emmett. El cáncer al páncreas solo tiene un 1% de probabilidad de vida. Queda en tus manos la decisión, si quieres puedes llevarla a casa y que allá descanse hasta que sea la hora._

– _No puedo alejarla de Edward Dr. Parker, eso la mataría mas rápido. Ella permanecerá con él hasta el final._

Al escuchar las palabras de Emmett, Edward abrió los ojos y rápidamente salió de la habitación bajo la mirada asustada del doctor y del hermano de su amada. Él debía hacer algo, dos semanas no era nada de tiempo y él necesitaba hacer algo para alegrar a su ángel.

Volvió a su habitación donde encontró a su madre leyendo un libro. Le contó su plan, y su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, aceptó ayudarlo. Al día siguiente todo estaba listo sobre el sofá de su habitación de hospital, él solo besó la mejilla de su madre y salió a la habitación de su Bella. La encontró dormida, se acercó con cautela hasta la cama y acarició su cabeza sin cabellos.

– Te amo tanto, mi ángel, no te vayas de mi lado por favor – rogó por un imposible. Al escuchar la voz de su amor, Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

– Hola – lo saludó con su voz cansada.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Esta noche paso por ti a las 8, usa una de las batas nuevas de hospital. Será un evento especial – Ella asintió mientras se movía un poco para invitar a su novio a acostarse junto a ella. Así pasaron casi todo el día, acariciándose despacio y besándose de manera tierna. Si ella iba a morir lo que más quería era recordar el sabor de los besos de su único amor, el sabor del paraíso.

Cerca de las 5 p.m. Edward salió a su habitación para alistar su sorpresa. A pesar de su debilidad, se bañó solo y se perfumó. Una de las enfermeras, Claire, estaba siendo cómplice de toda aquella locura por lo que llevó todo lo necesario a la cafetería de las enfermeras del hospital, lugar donde la sorpresa se llevaría a cabo.

– Puntual como siempre – susurró Bella al ver a su novio entrar con una silla de ruedas a su habitación a las 8 en punto. Con cuidado se bajó de la cama y se subió a la silla. Edward la condujo al elevador donde presionó el botón de planta baja. La joven intrigada lo miraba como esperando una respuesta. Solamente cuando llegaron a la cafetería de las enfermeras el volvió a hablar.

– Esta noche será especial para los dos, vamos a hacer que cada segundo valga la pena – ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Edward empujaba la puerta de vaivén y dejaba ver la decoración interior.

En las paredes de aquella pequeña cafetería, enormes imágenes habían sido colgadas. En la parte norte, estaba la Torre Eiffel y un París iluminado por la noche. En la parte este, estaba el Cristo del Corcovado con los brazos abiertos invitando a todo aquel visitante que en sus tierras quisiese bailar samba. En la parte oeste una playa paradisiaca se divisaba, el mar era profundamente celeste y el fondo dos delfines saltaban contentos. Finalmente, en la última imagen, dos mujeres con vestimenta oriental daban la bienvenida a la enorme Muralla China.

Isabella llevó sus manos a su pecho y soltó un sollozo fuerte. Ella sabía que jamás viviría para visitar aquellos lugares pero esa noche se sintió como si en realidad los hubiese visitado.

– Edward esto… esto es…– balbuceó mientras volteaba a verlo.

– Esto es el inicio de una gran noche – le respondió antes de dejar un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Sobre la improvisada mesa que en el centro de la cafetería se encontraba, un enorme recipiente de helado los esperaba. Se sentaron a comer su helado y entre risas y caricias permanecieron allí una hora. Cuando el helado se había ya terminado y la hora de volver a la habitación se acercaba, Edward se armó de valor y se puso de rodillas frente a Bella.

– Muchas veces me había preguntado como hace la gente esto, debían estar locamente enamorados para hacerlo me decía a mi mismo – empezó hablando mientras tomaba las delicadas manos de su novia – Quizás sea la persona menos romántica de este planeta y probablemente arruine todo pero necesito confesarte algo. Desde que apareciste en mi habitación esa tarde supe que eras la mujer que quería por el resto de mi vida, aún cuando a la misma le quede tan poco para apagarse. Llegaste como una ráfaga de viento, fugaz pero lo suficientemente fuerte para trastornar todo, llenaste mi vida de luz y esperanza y no hay palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Quisiera poder hacer algo para curar tu cuerpo mi ángel, más no puedo… lo único que puedo hacer es llenar tu corazón de amor – hizo una pausa y suspiro. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su bata de hospital donde una cajita de terciopelo blanco descansaba tranquila. La abrió con algo de dificultad y sonrió ante su amada que lo miraba atónito – Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte hasta el día que nuestras vidas lleguen a su final aquí en la tierra y aun más allá, al lugar donde vayamos. ¿Me concederías el inmenso placer de ser mi esposa?

La joven nuevamente sollozó con fuerza y negó despacio.

– Edward… mi amor, yo no te puedo condenar a esto. Yo también escuché al Dr. Parker. Si te casas conmigo dentro de nada serás viudo. No puedo romper así tu corazón.

– Ya lo estás haciendo al decirme que no – confesó él entre lágrimas.

– Esto lo hago por ti – habló entre sollozos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

– No lo hagas por mí… hazlo por ti. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? – Ella asintió despacio.

– Sí, sí quiero. ¡Qué rayos…! Ponme ese anillo en el dedo y cásate conmigo mañana – fue su sentencia. El sonrió ante la repentina respuesta de su novia y sacando el hermoso anillo que había pertenecido a su abuela Elizabeth lo deslizó hasta el dedo anular de Bella. Lo besó con cariño, para luego besar a la que el día siguiente sería su esposa.

Los preparativos eran intensos en ambas habitaciones. Después de comunicar la decisión de los jóvenes a sus familias, Rosalie en compañía de Alice buscaron un vestido de novia junto a un pañuelo blanco para su cabeza y unas zapatillas cómodas. Encargaron un hermoso bouquet de rosas blancas y consiguieron además un lindo ajuar para la novia. En la habitación de Edward en cambio, lo ayudaron a conseguir un traje para la ocasión. Emmett se encargó de comprar una torta de novios para las fotos y de asegurar que el sacerdote que daba misas en la pequeña capilla del hospital estuviese allí a la hora pactada.

Los invitados eran muy pocos, únicamente estaban los padres del novio, su hermana y el novio de la misma, un joven de nombre Jasper. Del lado de la novia estaba únicamente su hermano, la novia y la única amiga que Bella tenía en chicago, una tímida muchacha llamada Ángela. Unas cuantas enfermeras los acompañaron cuando en aquella pequeña capilla Edward y Bella se dieron el sí. Prometieron amarse hasta la eternidad y volverse a ver cuando fuese el tiempo de hacerlo.

Compartieron un rato ameno en uno de los salones de conferencias del hospital. Unas cuantas fotos, posar junto al pastel, que la novia lance el ramo. La fiesta duro muy poco ya que esa clase de eventos no se podían dar en el hospital y ellos estaban quebrando todas las reglas. Por decisión unánime esa noche decidieron dejarlos solos para que compartan su noche de bodas en la habitación de Bella. Las enfermeras prometieron no molestar y su familia se retiró temprano a descansar en casa.

– Me encantaría cargarte pero tengo miedo que por debilidad no te pueda sostener y te lastimes – le susurró al oído mientras abría la puerta. Ella solo asintió y entró a la habitación, la misma que estaba decorada con muchas flores blancas.

Los jóvenes, más enamorados y felices que nunca, sabían muy bien lo que se hacía en una noche de bodas. No estaban seguros de cómo hacerlo ya que jamás lo habían hecho pero sabían que era algo natural en dos personas que se aman. Estaban algo nerviosos por lo que Edward, tomándola de la mano, la invitó a acercarse al borde de la cama donde él estaba sentado. La besó despacio y acarició su estrecha cintura, ella se aferró a su cuerpo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. Muy despacio Edward bajó el cierre del vestido de su esposa descubriendo así una belleza oculta bajo la tela del traje. El cuerpo de Bella, aunque con ciertos cardenales producto de su enfermedad era hermoso. Su figura era fina y muy delicada y su piel era exquisita. Tuvo miedo de hacerle daño en ese momento, de no ser delicado e ir despacio pero es que la necesitaba tanto.

Lentamente Edward desvistió a Bella, para luego ella hacer lo mismo con él. Cuando estuvieron desnudos se admiraron por varios segundos. Edward inclinó la cabeza algo avergonzado, Bella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.

– No tengas miedo… yo te amo – tomó una de sus manos y la situó en medio de su pecho – ¿Los sientes? Cada latido es tuyo, y así será hasta el día que me vaya – Edward asintió y besó nuevamente a su esposa, a su amor.

Se acostaron en la pequeña cama, y entre besos y caricias sintieron que un fuego extraño se comenzaba a encender en su vientre bajo. Edward besó delicadamente pero con adoración los pechos de su chica, se atrevió a lamerlos y succionarlos despacio descubriendo con eso que Bella emitía unos soniditos de excitación muy hermosos. Besó cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus pies, para luego regresar a sus pechos y terminar en su vientre. La madre naturaleza se encargó de susurrarle a Edward lo que debía hacer así que cuando sintió que era el momento perfecto introdujo su miembro completamente erecto en el centro caliente y húmedo de Bella. Con mucho temor de hacer daño a su frágil amor, rompió su barrera que la marcaba como mujer, como su mujer. Ella emitió un gemido de dolor muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Edward se alertara. Él de inmediato se detuvo e intentó salir de ella pero Bella se lo impidió.

– Estoy… bien… – susurró con dificultad – Ámame Edward – Él asintió despacio y mientras la besaba se introdujo nuevamente. Con una suave cadencia de movimientos Edward le hizo el amor a su Bella. La besó y acarició con ternura mientras la embestía con precaución.

– Te amo, Edward – dijo en un jadeo la joven. Él la volvió a besar con fuerza mientras aceleraba la velocidad de sus embestidas ya que sintió una corriente algo extraña atravesar su espina haciéndolo retorcerse del placer. Sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca y que a ella tampoco le faltaba mucho por lo que delicadamente frotó su clítoris provocando que su esposa gimiera su nombre de puro placer. Cuando sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron con fuerza al ser golpeada por su orgasmo, Edward se corrió en su interior casi al mismo tiempo. Gimió al sentir como descargaba su simiente en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, de la única persona que amaría para siempre…

Salió muy despacio de ella y la besó mientras se cubrían con una fina sabana. Ambos estaban cansados por lo que no demoraron en quedarse dormidos. Después de unas tres horas aproximadamente se levantaron para ducharse ayudándose mutuamente en la labor. Usaron de nuevo las horrendas batas de hospital y abrazados en la cama esperaron juntos el amanecer. Aquella mañana le esperaba la cuarta sesión de quimioterapia a Edward, eso significaba alejarse de su amada al menos dos días y él no lo soportaría, menos ahora que era su esposa, su mujer.

Bella lo animó diciendo que todo saldría bien y que ella lo esperaría a su regreso. El joven, un poco cabizbajo volvió a su habitación.

– Estaré junto a ti… siempre – fueron las últimas palabras de Bella antes de quedarse dormida aquella mañana.

El tratamiento, como era de esperarse tumbó a Edward una vez más. El vomito era cada vez más frecuente y la debilidad era cada vez más marcada. Una tarde mientras tomaba su siesta sintió una actividad inusual en el pasillo. Su primer pensamiento fue Bella… su ángel.

– Llévame a ver a Bella, mamá – le pidió con dificultad a su madre que estaba en el sofá.

– Edward cariño, no debes moverte – intentó convencerlo su madre, él negó y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía se sentó para salir de la cama. Su madre se apresuró en ayudarlo y tardando lo que parecía una eternidad lo llevó a la habitación de Bella. El ambiente que allí se vivía no era el mejor, Emmett abrazado de Rosalie lloraba desconsoladamente y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. El corazón de Edward se paralizó unos segundos al ver a su esposa conectada a una infinidad de aparatos.

– Creo que estaba esperando por usted – le habló Claire mientras chequeaba los aparatos, ella se excusó casi enseguida y salió de la habitación.

– Los voy a dejar solos, sé fuerte cariño – susurró con voz rota su madre. Él asintió y se acercó a ella.

– Hola mi amor, soy yo… Edward – habló con su voz rota al ver a su pequeño ángel más frágil que nunca. Ella abrió despacio sus ojos y le sonrió.

– Estás aquí…– habló con marcada dificultad.

– Estoy junto a ti… siempre – le susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Muy despacio ella se movió haciéndole espacio para que él se acostara junto a ella. Casi enseguida ella volvió a quedarse mientras se aferraba al cuerpo que hombre con quien había vivido los mejores seis meses de su vida aún cuando ese mismo tiempo haya sufrido los embates de la enfermedad que ahora le arrancaba la vida.

Edward acarició el frágil cuerpo de su esposa mientras susurraba a su oído que siempre la iba a amar, que siempre la llevaría en la mente y en el corazón. Cerca de las 10 p.m. ella abrió los ojos nuevamente y sonrió al ver que el amor de su vida seguía junto a ella.

– Quiero… quiero que me prometas algo Edward – habló despacio. Él la miró intrigado y la animó a hablar – Quiero que cuando yo me vaya tú no te dejarás vencer, no quiero que dejes la batalla, te quiero ver ganador – hizo una pausa para llenarse de fuerza – No te rindas nunca, lucha por ti, lucha por mí que yo estaré junto a ti…

– Siempre – finalizó él. Ella asintió y se aferró nuevamente al pecho de su amor.

– Nos vemos en la alameda – fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer en un profundo sueño. _Del que no despertó más._

Se dieron cuenta que su frágil cuerpo había dejado de funcionar a las 12:05 del día siguiente, del día que Edward y Bella cumplían seis meses de conocerse por primera vez. Su funeral fue esa misma tarde, ofrecieron un servicio sencillo y algo rápido ya que Edward debía volver al hospital para su tratamiento. En la lápida una corta leyenda decía: _Isabella Swan, adorada hermana y esposa…estaremos junto a ti__,__ siempre._

Como era de esperarse los siguientes días fueron horrendos para Edward. Extrañaba a su esposa de una forma que le dolía el alma, gritaba en silencio la ausencia de su ángel y entre sollozos lograba quedarse dormido abrazando la foto del día de su boda.

– _¿Por qué te fuiste? – le preguntó una noche en sueños. Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla mientras su ángel le susurraba: No me fui… estoy junto a ti. Nos veremos algún día…_

Diez semanas después de la partida de su Isabella, Edward fue dado de alta. El cáncer no había sido curado del todo pero con tratamientos ambulatorios se esperaba una respuesta positiva. En cuanto volvió a casa fue directamente a su habitación y armó una maleta rápidamente. Sus padres lo miraron con estupor.

– Me voy de viaje – dijo mientras tomaba la maleta y salía de su habitación. Su abuelo Edward les había dejado una pequeña herencia a Alice y a ella y al cumplir 18 él podía hacer uso de la misma.

– Cariño, pero dónde vas… recién te dieron el alta – intentó disuadirlo su madre, pero fue imposible.

– Voy a cumplir el sueño de mi esposa. Nos veremos pronto – y sin más Edward salió de su casa rumbo al aeropuerto. Armado de su pasaporte, la foto de su boda, su medicina para el dolor y una cámara de fotos consiguió un pasaje para ir a Francia, el primer destino que su amada hubiese querido visitar.

Permaneció en París cerca de cinco semanas. Se tomó miles de fotos en la torre Eiffel y caminó por Champs Elysees por la noche. Su próximo destino sería Río de Janeiro donde llegó justo para el carnaval, subió al Cristo y de allí tomó fotos de la bahía de Río. Fue al sambódromo y una garota le enseñó aquel complicado paso de baile, permaneció allí cinco semanas más. Tomando el siguiente avión viajó a Los Cabos, donde nadó con delfines y se tomó mil fotos al atardecer, cinco semanas fue lo que disfruto de aquel paradisiaco lugar antes de viajar a China. La Muralla era inmensa y debido a que su medicina del dolor se había agotado no la recorrió por mucho tiempo, solo se dedicó a tomar fotos de ella y a disfrutar del paisaje y la cultura. Cinco semanas después de eso, volvió a casa.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue revelar las fotos de su viaje e ir al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su ángel.

– No me rendí, aquí está la prueba mi amor – dijo mientras acariciaba la fría lápida y dejaba unas cuantas fotos del viaje sobre el césped mojado – Me haces tanta falta Isabella, te amo… Sé que pronto volveremos a estar juntos, lo sé.

El cuadro clínico de Edward se había complicado mucho las últimas semanas, al abandonar el tratamiento se mantenía solo a base de morfina a la cual de a poco le empezó a crear cierta resistencia. Una semana y media después de volver de viaje tuvo que ser internado en el hospital debido al intenso dolor que sentía. El diagnostico era el mismo que tuvo su esposa, metástasis. Era cuestión de días para que aquel calvario terminara por fin para él.

Pidió estar en la misma habitación donde estuvo su Bella, las enfermeras lo ayudaron con sus influencias para que así sea y allí vivió sus últimos días de vida. Hace un año había ingresado a ese mismo lugar, había conocido el infierno de su enfermedad y el cielo en los brazos del amor de su vida. No se arrepentía de nada, su enfermedad lo llevó a conocer a Bella y a ser feliz… Luchar por el amor había valido la pena, así este fuese tan efímero como la luz de una vela que pronto se apagaría.

– Nos vemos en la alameda – susurró Edward antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar. Sintió un alivio inmenso y sonrió… al fin se reencontraría con su amor, y esta vez no había muerte ni dolor que los separase.

A la mañana siguiente confirmaron su fallecimiento, su madre sollozante su acercó a su cuerpo y vio que su hijo se había ido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella sin querer también sonrió.

_Un amor eterno que empezaba esa mañana, esta vez desde una alameda…_

* * *

><p>Mis pequeñas…<p>

Sinceramente no podía irme sin escribir esto, llevaba en mi cabeza desde el jueves y si no lo escribía me volvería loca. Como ven esta historia un poquito triste va dedicada a todas las personas que han conocido esta enfermedad de cerca y a sus familias que han padecido con ellos el terrible cáncer.

Queda agradecer a mi beta quien al principio se negó a betear esto, jejeje Isita te adoro con el alma. Y aunque sé que estabas en desacuerdo con esto Gaby sé que quizás te robe unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tortugo y yo nos vamos de vacaciones a España en pocas horas, así que nos veremos al regreso. ¿Me dejan saber si les ha gustado este one shot? ¡Besitos!


End file.
